MY Diary version 1
by N.Caassiopeia
Summary: cerita Gaje dari sang author yang bercerita tentang kisah hidup Seorang Temari. sudahlah, buat FFN selamat ulang tahun ya... Special for VIVA FFN. happy reading. don't like don't read. R n'R sangat dibutuhkan sang author ini.


Dear diary 1 by SeEcReT gIrL

Naruto by Masashi kishimoto

Summary : udah ada kan di depan? Kagak usah ya….

Main character : Rei Temari / Sabaku No Temari

(Rei itu nama marga Gaara, jadi saia pikir marga Temari juga)

Special fict for VIVA FFN.

Rating : T

Warning : very short, gaje, aneh, di buat atas pengalaman pribadi, AU

Ketka aku sampai di apartemenku, aku segera berlari menuju meja belajarku. Aku meraih buku bersampul biru donker bertuliskan "MY DIARY". Akupun mulai menulis diaryku untuk hari ini. Inilah isi diary ku hari ini..

#*#*#*#*

09 Oktober 2009

All Temari's POV

Dear diary,

Hari ini, Aku berjalan sendiri di tepi sungai di dekat apartemenku. Jam menunjukjkkan pukul 22.15 menit. Aku bejalan ke arah gedung apartemenku. Aku menyesali apa yang telah aku berbuat selama ini. Taukah kau, aku itu manusia yang tidak punya tempat di dunia ini. Aku tak diterima dimanapun. Dan itulah sebab utama mengapa aku selalu sendiri dan menyendiri.

**

Aku selalu berlari. Termasuk berlari dari keluargaku juga asal aku dilahirkan. Tanpa alas an yang jelas mereka mengucilkan aku. Aku putuskan untuk pergi ke kota ini. Di kota ini aku berharap menemukan suasana baru untuk , tak ada perubahan dalam tak ada dan tak pernah peduli kepadaku. Bahkan mereka pernah bilang, mereka ingin aku lenyap dari dunia tak tahu harus kemana. Semua tempat tidak menerima keberadaanku. Aku menyesal telahy lahir dan hidup di dunia ini. Jika saja aku bisa memutar waktu, aku akan memutarnya. Aku tak ingin lahir dan hidup di dunia ini. Aku ingin ada yang tahu akan keberadaanku. Bukan sebagai orang yang tak punya teman, orang yang selalu dikucilkan. Aku ingin semua tahu bahwa aku juga manusia. Punya perasaan, punya jiwa. Aku ingin semua tahu bahwa kau masih berdiri disini sebagai manusia. Aku ingin dianggap seperti manusia lainya. Dianggap sesama manusia.

**

Kau tahu diary, aku menangis sekarang. Aku cengeng ya. Ya kan? Ayolah katakan aku itu cengeng. Aku bodoh ya? Kau mau tahu kalau sebenarnya aku tak pantas hidup. Aku itu harus lenyap dari dunia ini. Kami - sama, kenpa harus aku yang mendapatkan cobaan ini. Jika kau memang adil, maka cabutlah nyawaku sebentar lagi. Aku tak ingin hidup lagi, aku ingin MATI!!!.

**

Ya, itu benar, aku ingin , terlalu perih sakit yang kurasakan ini. Selama ini, hidupku dipenuhi dengan kebencian, sudah terjerumus terlalu dalam dengan apa yang namanya kegelapan. Aku percaya, jika ada orang yang penuh kebencian masuk ek dalam dunia kegelapan, hidupnya kan segera hancur dan berakhir. Dan itu akan hancur dengan sendirinya. Aku sangat percaya dengan hal itu. Karena sekarang, aku tak punya harapan lagi untuk hidup. Tapi, aku masih punya keinginan sebelum aku mati. Yaitu, KEMATIAN!!!. Ya aku sangat ingin kematian. Kami – sama, hanya kaulah harapan ku satu – satuny untuk terakhir kali. Hanya kaulah yang masih berbaik hati kepadaku. Tolonglah aku. Sekali saja. Tolong kabulkan permiantaan ku kami – sama. Ini yang terakhir aku minta kepada Mu. Aku ingin MATI!!!. Ya, hanya MATI!!. Tak lebih. Ayolah, kabulkan permintaanku. Please!

**

Terima kasih Kami – Sama jika kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku.

Sudah dulu ya, aku akhiri dulu diaryku hari ini. Berharap saja besok aku tidak bisa menulis diary lagi. Hahaha. Oke, night diary. Have a nice dream.

BYE..

#*#*#*#*

Aku sudah selesai menulis buku harian. Aku merebahkan diri dikasur dan tertidur lelap. Berharap sudah tak ada hari esok.

BYE semua..

Hadoh…hadoh…..hadoh…(teriak gak jelas) kok jadi gini ya???

Sebenernya ini curhatan saia, tapi malah saia masukkan ke FFn. Mana udah Gaje, aneh. Udahlah, buat VIVA FFN saia bakalan lakuin apapun deh.

Jadi, saia dapet ide ini waktu ada temen saia yang ngejek saia terus sia yang emang suka nulis di kelas mau itu ada guru apa nggak. Jadi ya saia nulis aja. Setelah kejadian itu, saia dingin banget ama temen saia itu. Hampir kayak sasuke lah. Kalo ditnay jawabnya "hn," baik ya saia. Eh, saia kok malah cerita nggak penting. Hehehe.

Oke lah. Saia sangat membutuhkan review. Ini saia bela- belain ngetik padahal besok ulangan Bahasa Indonesia ama IPS.

Jangan lupa click tombol dibawah (yang ada submit review itu loh..). Lalu tinggalkan

REVIEW

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

OKE!!!!

See you in next story!!!

Happy birthday FFN…..


End file.
